


Love is Harder Than She Thought

by orphan_account



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mild Hurt/Comfort, My First AO3 Post, Slow Burn, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-01-23 12:04:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21319894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After taking a month off from school because of the passing of your father, you meet back up with your host club friends and your not friend Kyoya. Ever since the start of the year, he's had a deep hatred for you, and you don't know why. Maybe after you returning things will change for the better for you.This is still a WIP, I just upload very irregularly!
Relationships: Ootori Kyouya/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	1. The Return

“You can do this. This isn’t a big deal,” I fiddle with my hands, fighting the urge to cry, “it’s just school. You’ve known these people for nearly all your life.” I say as a couple tears fall down my face, slightly smudging the makeup that was applied just 30 minutes earlier. I take a small mirror out of my tiny dress pocket, to see if I can wipe off some of the faint mascara that had been trailing down my face.

It has been about a month or two since I’ve been at school since father passed away, and the transition back into school was a constant fight with mom. I thought that I wasn’t ready to go back into school, and that I needed more time. Even the thought of school gave me extreme anxiety, so I don’t even want to know how being at school would make me feel. Mom on the other hand thought I was perfectly fine to head into school. Her reasoning was that if I could go out shopping with her, I was okay to go back to school. This obviously wasn’t the case. We decided that after hours of fighting that there would be a compromise. I would go to school for only one hour long class, but I would have to catch up to the rest of my classes, and do all the homework they gave me at home.

“Hey y/n! I didn’t expect to see you back at school. Are you doing okay?” A familiar voice asks with a hint of pity. 

I turn around and I see my closest friend Haruhi, in her purple Ouran uniform since she’s hiding the fact that she’s a girl for the host club since she broke an expensive vase, and needs to work off the debt that she owes. 

“Oh hey Haruhi,” I say as I’m trying to hide the mascara that was slowly making its way down my face, “yeah today is my first day back at Ouran. Can’t say it’s going too well to be honest.” I look down at my feet hoping that she would take the hint and drop the pity act around me and go back to how she was with me before.

“I’m really sorry to hear that. You know what would make you feel better? Let’s go see the guys up at the host club. I’m sure they’re excited to see you back at school. They really missed you. If anyone tries asking you about your dad, I’ll tell them to leave you alone so you don’t have to deal with them asking.” Haruhi says with a smile.

“Thank you so much. This means a lot to me.” I say pulling her into a close hug. I start crying into her shoulder and she pats my back making me feel super comforted. I let go and we set out to walk to the club room.

The walk to the club room was a lot calmer than I expected. Only six people asked me how I was doing which a much smaller number than what I was thinking I was going to get. The whole atmosphere of the school somehow changed while I was gone and it was kind of refreshing. “Maybe mom was right when she said that going back to school would be beneficial for me.” I think to myself. If I told her that I would never hear the end of the “I know what’s best for you” All of a sudden we were right in front of the club room. Haruhi reaches out to open the door and I gave her hand a light slap.

“I can’t go in there.” I say as my breathing gets shallow and feeling the need to cry creeping back to me. “I can’t do it. They’re all going to ask me how I’m doing and I don’t want to listen to that whole pity spiel that I’ve been hearing, and I definitely don’t want to see Kyoya. You know he hates me. He’s going t-”

“y/n, you matter how mean and scary you think Kyoya is, we both know that he’s not going to put you in that situation. That would be a dick move and even he knows that. If it makes you feel better, I’ll go quickly talk to them before you come in and I’ll tell them not to make a big scene about you being here.” Haruhi says as she puts her hand on my shoulder, reassuring me that everything would be okay.

I nodded my head in agreement and she opens the door the host club and all I hear is a giant crash and Tamaki yelling, “Haruhi! Daddy missed you so much!!!” A giant crash followed and I assume that Tamaki tried picking up Haruhi and either the Twins pushed him away, or it was Haruhi herself pushing Tamaki away. The door fully closes and I hear murmurs from Haruhi most likely telling the host club not to be an ass about seeing me again, and to not stress me out. I hear Honey start talking to Mori and then Kaoru joining the conversation, and then I hear Kyoya and Haruhi start talking together about who knows what. I don’t even want to know what they’re talking about. Moments later and Haruhi opens the door to the host club and gives me her hand.


	2. Meeting the Familiar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick intro to the characters, I dunno what else to put here

I take Haruhi’s hand, and she leads me into the host club. The large room was completely empty except for the six guys that had been standing in the middle room talking amongst themselves and the large amounts of furniture for the clients of the host club. As my black mary janes clicked against the floor, they all stopped talking, and looked at Haruhi and I as we enter the room. I let go of her hand and close the door behind us, trying to make the least amount of eye contact with everyone, including Kyoya.

“y/n!! I missed you!! I’m glad to see you back at school! Usa-chan missed you too! Did you miss Usa-chan?” Honey threw himself at me, and I nearly didn’t catch him. If he were any taller I definitely would’ve dropped him since I’m not very tall myself. Before I met Haruhi at Ouran, Honey was my closest friend since both our families have known each other since before I was born. So, when the Haninozuka’s found out that my parents had a child, they were thrilled since I would have a friend that would be close to my age. Since I started at Ouran though, we’ve kind of split paths a little bit. He’s been focusing a lot on his martial arts with Mori, and I’ve been trying to pursue my future in music so there hasn’t been much time for us to catch up together. Even with us spending a lot of time separated from each other, I still consider him a brother to me. I know that he’ll have my back no matter what happens, and I have his. 

“Yeah. Welcome back.” Mori said sternly. I’ve been around Mori enough to know that this is his way of telling me that I’m going to be okay no matter what happens. Even though Mori and Honey are really close, I still don’t know much about him. I was never really around Mori and Honey when they were together when we were younger. I thought that I should keep my distance since they’re cousins and I should let them do their own thing. I tried talking to him every once and a while when Honey was busy talking to his parents, but I could never actually start a decent conversation. It always ended with an awkward silence while we waited for Honey to come back. 

Tamaki walked up to me and grabbed my hand in his and took his other hand and cupped it around my face, holding it ever so gently. He looked deep into my eyes and softly said “my dearest y/n. I am devastated to what happened with your father. I know this must be tough for you.” I lightly push him back and has a shocked look on his face.

“I told you Senpai,” Haruhi started, matter of factly “I said that she wasn’t going to go all soft like the rest of the clients do. You should know this by now. I told you to treat her like before you left, and I warned you that if pulled something like this, she’s going to either punch you, or push you away, and what did you say? ‘Oh I am the King of the host club and I can assure you that whatever I tell her will make her feel better.’ Some bright plan.” Tamaki looked at her with a hurt face.

I was never really close to Tamaki. Sure he was in a few of my classes, and of course I saw him in the host club when I came to see Haruhi and Honey, but we never talked unless there was no else we knew, and that was hardly ever because he’s fairly popular. In class he was always with Kyoya, or he was too busy seducing other girls in class so I really didn’t want to partake in that. I kind of want to be closer friends with him, but he’s with Kyoya all the time, and I really don’t want to be around him, so it’s really hit or miss on whether I’d be able to talk to him. We’ve had a few conversations though, and he’s a really nice, but awfully dense guy. 

I walk to an empty couch and sit down while I try to regain my composure after Tamaki came over to me and grabbed my face. Following just mere moments after I sit down, Hikaru sits on my right side, and Kaoru on my left. At least I think that’s who they are, I honestly cannot tell, until they start talking because one of them has a lower voice. 

“Would you look at this,” the twins said unison with a familiar hint of mischief. “It looks like our favourite person to annoy is back at school.” Who I’m assuming is Hikaru turns around and yells at Mori, “looks like your job of being the person we annoy is up! You’re fired!” Mori looks at him and I see a slight smile appear on his face. Hikaru, who I now know is actually in fact Hikaru turns back and says, “you know he was really boring to annoy. He never actually reacted the way we wanted him to. He kind of just stood there doing nothing. We still did it anyways because Tamaki is too easy to annoy, Haruhi would’ve just ignored us, Honey is just, Honey, Kyoya would’ve literally killed us if we did anything to him, so that left us only one option,” Hikaru finished. Kaoru started finishing Hikaru’s thought, “and that option was Mori. We’re also sorry about your dad. We know you were clos-”

I stopped him mid sentence and stood up abruptly, causing the twins to jump back on the couch a little bit. “Would you guys please stop talking about my father? Yes, I get it, he’s dead and you all feel obligated to say something about it, but I promise you guys that I’m doing just fine.” ‘No, no I’m not. I’m not doing okay’ I think to myself, but I continue while scanning the room, looking at everyone “Just please drop the subject of me and my dad.”

I stormed out of the room while Haruhi called my name hoping to get my attention so that I would stop walking away. I slam the door behind me and start running for one of the practice rooms near the band room, since I know no one would be there because no one practices their instrument. Feeling the tears run down my face, and I run faster hoping that no one would bother trying to talk to me. After a few minutes I arrive at the giant practice room that seems like it could fit about 20 people and that has a few scattered music stands and a couple of band room chairs from just down the hallway. There’s also a bunch of loose music on the floor that reads ‘3rd Clarinet’. I sit down on the carpeted floor and put my knees to my chest and start crying into my knees.

*BING BING BING*

‘Shit. Class is starting and I’m sitting here crying in a practice room. I need to go back.’ I pull out the small mirror from my dress pocket again to double check my makeup, ‘seems like I cried it all off before class even started. Good work, that’s a new record.’ I wipe the tears off of my face, put the mirror back and open up the door to what is a wall of students in purple and yellow school uniforms.

“Hey y/n! How are you doing? How’s your dad? I really hope he’s doing alright. Please let me know if there’s anything I can do for you!” I immediately close the door on her without even saying anything. I slump down the wall and go back into the position I was just sitting in, crying even harder than before. I slow my breathing to try to calm myself down a little bit. I pull my phone out of my pocket and I text Tamaki to see if he could give my homework to Haruhi so she could give it to me. I immediately get a text backing saying that he would give the work to her. I put my phone back into my pocket ,then get another text message asking where I was and I responded with practice room 2. I assume that was the last of the texts and put my phone back into my pocket. I rest my head up against the chair right beside me and I start dozing off.

*knock knock knock*

‘Hmm?’ I wake up from my nap and look at the clock on the wall and it reads 11:35. ‘Oh it’s the start of 3rd period. Looks like I slept longer than anticipated.’ I start standing up, wiping the drool off of my face and flatten my hair a little bit to make it seem like I wasn’t just sleeping. I stumble a bit to the door, walking over what I’m assuming is a saxophone of some kind. I open the door slowly and I’m greeted by the unwelcoming face of Kyoya. I take a step back and trip on the saxophone and his left arm wraps around my waist, preventing me from falling down.

“Just what do you think you’re doing with your arm around me? Let me go!” I struggle to get out of his grasp.

“Your wish is my command.” Kyoya says dropping me on the floor right beside the sax. There’s a sharp pain in the middle of my back after I was rudely dropped. Kyoya looks down at me and smirks. I look in his right hand and he has a stack of paper, with what looks to be my name written on it. 

“You didn’t have to do that asshat. That was really uncalled for. What do you think you’re doing here, and how did you even find me?” I asked, while I was standing back up. I wipe the back of my dress with my hands to dust off any potential dust that could’ve gotten on my dress. I look at Kyoya and he’s still smiling at me. “And why are you looking at me like that?” 

“Oh no reason.” Kyoya says mischievously. “Anyways, Tamaki asked me to drop off your homework because he couldn’t find Haruhi. I was already going this way so I might as well give you your work, and besides, I’m in all your classes anyways. It would make sense that someone in your class would give you your homework. I mean, Haruhi wouldn’t be able to explain your work to you since she’s not even in our grade.” Kyoya finishes. He hands me the work, and there’s a lot more work than I thought there was going to be. 

“I guess I’ll be going then y/n. If you ever need help, just let me know!” He turns around and walks out the door, closing it behind him. What a jerk! Waltzing in here like that, and then he wraps his arm around me like I’m some damsel in distress! 

I pull out my phone and call my driver to pick me up from school and to take me home. I can’t stand being here for one more minute, and I was just talking to Kyoya! I quickly walk outside, trying to avoid any eye contact so that people don’t want to talk to me. As I reach my car, I see someone looking outside one of the first floor windows, just looking at me. ‘Maybe they’re waiting for someone?’ I thought to myself, and then the driver pulls away from the front lot and the giant school now becomes a tiny after thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have plenty future ideas for this, and I'm excited to keep writing this! This took much longer than I thought to write out, but it's here now, so please enjoy!! :DD


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a lot happens (I'm sorry I don't know how to do chapter summarys)

“Welcome home y/n,” one of the maids said to me as I walked inside my house. Her name is Hina Asari, and she’s known me for all my life. Whenever mom and dad had to leave on an overnight trip, or if they went overseas, it was always Hina taking care of me. Despite her petite frame, she could still pack a punch no matter where she was. I mean, 12 year old me didn’t stand a chance against her 5’ body. Hina continued, “how was school today? Did you get some homework to do?”

I took off my shoes, put my bag on the marble floor, and walked towards Hina, giving her a big hug. In return she gives me a hug that feels like could crush your ribs, but you know that if they do end up breaking, it’s out of love. I let go of her and take a quick look around the small foyer, to see if mom is waiting for me at the door, but lo and behold, she’s nowhere to be found, most likely talking to some guy, or overworking herself. Either way, I’m going to get in trouble somehow.

“Hi Hina! School was alright, cried for a bit, but I mean I kind of expected something like this, so I was prepared! Other than that, I saw Haruhi, and the rest of the host club today and I got the rest of my homework, so I’ll be working on that for the next little bit if you don’t mind.” I tell Hina calmly. I purposely leave out the part where I absolutely lose my shit at Hikaru and Kaoru, and also the part where Kyoya rudely found me in the practice room, and then proceeded to drop me on the floor. I know that if I bring it up with her, I’ll never hear the end of the teasing so it’s best not to tell her. I exit the small foyer and am greeted to a large staircase, multiple doors on the right and left, some leading to the dining room, bathroom, kitchen and library. Everything the eye can see is monochrome. The decor was some shade of gray, and the floors were always marble, no matter where you were in the house. I mean it really matches moms personality, so I guess it’s fitting.

I walk towards the staircase completely ignoring the new statues of gargoyles mom had ordered, and stop halfway up the 5th stair and turn around, eyes scanning for Hina, when I spot her going into the dining room. I call for her, “hey Hina, could you….” I zone out, ‘Why was Kyoya the one who found me and gave me my work? He doesn’t do things unless the benefit him in someway. There’s absolutely no way that awful guy doesn’t want anything from me.’

“Oh never mind, I got lost in my own thoughts and forgot what I was going to say. I’ll be down later for a quick snack; and I’m craving cheese! Wait, where did I put my bag?” I hop down from the stairs and start looking around the foyer to see if I can find the small brown bag on the floor anywhere. 

“It’s right here y/n. You know, you should really start keeping track of your own things.” Hina says sassily while handing me the bag, while her other hand on her hip.

“I know, I know,” I say while grabbing it from her hands, “I promise I will keep better track of my stuff from here on out.” I cross my heart so she knows I mean business. Hina sighs and crosses her heart too, so that if I do break my promise she has permission to give me hell for it. I run up the stairs, while nearly falling flat on my face. I reach the top and take a hard right and start slowing my pace a bit since those stairs somehow tired me out. 

I never asked to be born into a wealthy family. If some commoner heard me saying that, they would probably want to punch me. It’s super selfish to say that, but I just want to live a normal life where I don’t have maids, or butlers at my beck and call all the time. Yes, having meals constantly prepared for you whenever you want them is really nice, and the fact that you hardly need to do anything for yourself could be seen as nice as well, but that’s just not what I want in my life. I don’t want the pressure of having to take over my family business, in god knows what that may be. I have never been told what the family business because I’m assuming they think I’m going to tell everyone I know and their dog what it is. Whatever it may be though, must be pretty important considering hardly anyone knows what it is, not even Hina.

I focus back in on my surroundings and apparently during my whole ‘I don’t want to be in a wealthy family’ spiel I somehow ended up perfectly at my door. I turn the handle to my room and I flop down on my king size bed, drop my bag beside the door, and immediately grab Ducky, my favourite stuffy, and just start crying. For no good reason either. I just find everything super tiring and wearing me out. Also the fact I saw Kyoya today too doesn’t help. I just want life to stop. Everything needs to stop for a long time. I don’t need anything. I just want a normal life again. I want Kyoya to like me. I’ll take anything at this point in time, I don’t care. I’m tired of acting like I hate him. I don’t, and I really want him to be my friend. He has something against me, and I want to figure it out, but I don’t know how I’m supposed to do that. Maybe I should ask Haruhi to see if she can figure something out.

I sit up and put Ducky beside me, so that he doesn’t accidentally hit the floor. Finding the strength, I get up and start shuffling towards the other half of my room, walking past the stacks of music books on the floor and the trumpet lying in its case, waiting to be played once again. I dropped to my knees right next to my bag, not hard enough to actually hurt myself, but just enough to make a loud thud against the hardwood of my room. Pulling out countless pieces of paper from the homework I need to complete, and the small knick knacks like a small tissue packet, a tube of light pink lipstick, a small container of hand lotion and some chapstick, I finally found my phone and turn it on, then proceeded to find Haruhis’ contact info. 

“Haruhi, Haru- who are you in my contacts? Delete,” I mumble to myself whilst I find Haruhi, “Tamaki, no that’s not her, Sara, also not her. Where is she?? Ah! There she is.” I click her contact info and start typing.

y/n: “Hey Haruhi, can you do me a favour?”  
Haruhi: “I guess so, what’s up?  
y/n: “I need you to do some digging for me >:)”  
Haruhi: “Just ask Kyoya for help. He knows nearly everyone in Japan”  
y/n: “Well that’s the thing. It’s ABOUT Kyoya and I don’t wanna ask”  
y/n: “I’m also scared to talk to him”

I get up from the floor, leaving the mess there and start walking towards my bed once again. I hop onto my bed and lie on my stomach, still typing to Haruhi.

Haruhi: “Just talk to him, it’s really not that hard. I know you have some weird hatred for him, but I’m sure you can put that aside if it’s really important”  
y/n: “Well first, I don’t have the quote on quote, weird hatred, it’s HIM that has it, not me. I wanna be his friend. Anyways, that’s kind of the reason why I’m asking you to help”  
y/n: “I want you to ask him if he has any grudges against me or anything, because I wanna try to be his friend, somewhat”  
Haruhi: “I guess I can see what I can do”  
y/n: “You’re the best you know that? Shit, I gotta go do my homework. Talk to you later! <3”

I flip onto my back and drop my arms beside my head, my phone going about 3 inches away from where I dropped my hand. I really hope Haruhi can get some info out of him. If I can't, I'm pretty sure I would go to either the twins, or Honey next. Tamaki would be a last resort because of his big blabbermouth, and the last thing I need right now is for Kyoya to get more mad at me because I’m snooping around his personal business. That’s like, the last thing I ne-

*BRRINNNG BRRINNNG*

I sit myself up and lean against the headboard of my bed and pick up my phone. It reads ‘Mom’ on the caller display. Guess she was too lazy to actually come down to my room and talk to me. It’s not like it’s even that far away, it’s literally just down the hall. I answer the phone.

“Oh y/n, I was going to come down to your room and tell you this, but I got too distracted with other stuff so I haven’t had the chance to come talk to you at all today, but I needed to call as soon as I could. We’re going down to the Ootori’s for a party tomorrow night.” My heart drops. This cannot be happening, not now it can’t. This is too soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone I'm back! I'm really sorry I disappeared for like a month, I had a bunch of family stuff going on, and I also had to deal with school so I kind of put the story on hold. But, now that I literally just started winter vacation, which is two weeks long, expect like 2-3 new chapters from me within the next two weeks. 
> 
> I might be starting a Hunter x Hunter and a Persona 5 fic in the future, but I'm not sure. If I do decide to follow through with it, I'll post a link to it so you guys can read it if you're interested.
> 
> Thanks again for reading! It means a lot to me!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uhhhh, stuff happens? Reader has lots of internal dialogue

“We’re going down to the Ootori’s for a party tomorrow night.” My heart drops. This cannot be happening, not now it can’t. This is too soon.

“We’re, WHAT??? Why are we going to the Ootori’s for a party? I didn’t think that they had business with us. We really don’t need to go out, I kind of don’t want to go to a party tomorrow night, I have homework that I need to catch up on, so I don’t think that this is the right time for me right now.” I say stubbornly, pushing myself up into a sitting position, I have no idea who we do business with, because again, I was never told what my family actually does, or how we get our large amounts of money. 

“y/n dear, it’ll be good for you to go out to a business thing, since you’ve never done something like this before, have you? I heard that there’s a boy around your age, who’s name is, uh, Kyouka? Koya? Something like that, and I also heard that he goes to Ouran like you, so at least you’ll have some sort of friendly face at the party, besides mine of course. I think you getting out of the house and talking to new people will be super beneficial for you. And don’t worry about your school work. I know you’re a bright kid, and that you’ll catch up in no time, I promise. I can always talk to your teachers if there’s an issue about you handing stuff in late, but I’m sure they all understand what you’re going through right now. What time is it now? 2:14? Shit, this needs to be done soon. Bye y/n, I’ll see you at supper!” The other end of line goes quiet, and I take my phone off of my cheek and turn it off, dropping my phone to my side, and lie back down on my bed.

No no no no no no this cannot be happening. I can’t go to his house for a party, I’d rather die than go, and that’s saying something. He’s going to embarrass me or make fun of me in front of important people. But this leads into another question, what business does my mom do with the Ootori’s? All I know is that Kyoya’s family has stuff to do with hospitals but what does that have to do with mom? Ugh this is too much for me. Not only do I have to start introducing myself to possible future business partners, and have to deal with my family garbage, but at the party I have to juggle not being absolutely hated on by Kyoya. What if, by some weird coincidence I get a life threatening illness by tomorrow so I don’t have to go? Maybe that’s a little too dark. I could just pretend that I’m not feeling well so that I can just stay home and eat ice cream all night and watch a sappy romance movie with Hina. Yeah, that’s what I’ll do. It’s absolutely foolproof. I mean it’s not like they can force a sick person outside, right? 

I sigh and put my arms on my face, releasing a long groan that is muffled from my hands, slowly turning louder as I drag my hands down my face, as my mouth is turned into an inconceivable shape. I take my hands off my face, grabbing my phone once again, but just holding it against my chest, thinking about how I should come up with this wonderful plan I just made. Wait, if I’m still forced to go out tomorrow night, I should at least try to find something nice to wear, you know, as a backup plan. As much as I don’t want to go out, I’m most likely going to be forced into a situation where I’m still going so I need to look like the best dressed person in the building. 

I take my phone off my chest, toss it to the end of my bed and push myself up and crawl over to the right side of my queen sized bed, and then droop my legs onto the right side of the bed, not all the way to the floor, but just enough that the tips of my toes can touch the floor. I stretch my arms and legs into the air and hop off my bed, walking over to my walk in closet across my room. I walk in, turn on the light and on the left I’m greeted by never ending dresses, and blouses, being held up by hangers. On the right there’s multiple white dressers all filled with different articles of clothing, some being exclusively pants, some being shirts and a bunch of miscellaneous items like shoes, and strange clothing items that I only wear at home, and some stuff that no one knows I own, like commoners clothes. 

I shuffle between dresses, not sure what would make a statement at the party. Strapless lavender dress that is knee length? Not bold enough. A black, curve hugging, low cut dress with a slit going down the left leg? Too showy. This is a business event, not a strip club. The final thing I see is a salmon coloured dress that falls a little past the knee, with a sweetheart neckline and small sparkles all over. I run my hand across the dress and decide to put it on. The dress seems to be a bit big near the arms, but it’s nothing a tailor can’t fix quickly. I look at myself in the mirror, and stare in awe. This dress is made for me, and I know for a fact that I will be the center of attention. I walk over to the large dresser I have for shoes to see if I can find something that can match the dress. Something with a small heel, or even some light pink pumps would match the dress, and then I find them. Gorgeous white pumps that fade into a very light shade of pink near the toe of the heel. I slide them out of the drawer, and put them on my feet. I walk over to the mirror again to see what the whole outfit would look like out together, and this is it. Even if I manage to sneak myself out of the party tomorrow, I will definitely be putting on this outfit just to walk around in. It makes me feel the prettiest I’ve ever felt.

I take off the dress after about 15 minutes of me just looking at the dress in the mirror, and put it back on the hanger, and carry the dress out of my room, hanging it on the closet door so I don’t forget to get it tailored for tomorrow. I walk back to my bed and grab my phone to see if Haruhi has texted me back, and unfortunately she hasn’t. Guess I’ll have to wait until after supper to talk to her. Speaking of supper, I guess I have to go eat. I’m not really in the mood to talk to anyone, so I’ll just get one of the maids to bring it up to me. I just want to work on all the homework I’ve missed. I walk over to my bag that’s on the floor, grab the million sheets of work I need to do, bring it over to my desk that’s 40 feet away from my door, sit down and get to work. I call a maid so that I can eat something and then finally start.

After about 5 completed homework pages of japanese history, 2 pages of english and half a page of math, that consists solely of doodles, I call it a day. I take the plate, and put it outside my door so that they know to pick it up, and I get changed for bed. It’s only about 10:30, but I’m going to have a busy day tomorrow with the potential party, and having to go to school for a second day in a row. Hopefully it’s better than the last. I crawl into my bed and start drifting off, wondering about all the potential situations I can think about during the party. The last thing I remember before I drift off, was Kyoya helping me with something, then I fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Welcome back! Hopefully you're all staying safe in the tough times we're going through right now, and that you're staying healthy. On another note, I have made an appearance! I have returned! With this corona-cation we're on right now, there's no better time to write some fanfic. I'm really sorry for being gone for so long. I had a bunch of school stuff to do, and it was really costing my mental health. I'm in a much better spot now, so I wanna continue writing! I kind of want to set up some sort of upload schedule so that way I'm more organized and it gives me something to do. It all depends on how fast I can write a chapter without it being lazy and sloppy though, because quality over quantity! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the new chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update, hope you enjoy! Chapter 6 is already in the works!

“Y/n, time to wake up.” Silence. 

“Y/n you have to wake up.” Still nothing.

“You’re really forcing me to do this, aren’t you?” A cold air wraps around my whole body, forcing me into the fetal position to retain heat. My blanket that was once on my warm body, is now waving through the air, like a flag on a windy day; the flag pole being Hina.

“Ah, you’re awake! Good morning! How are you?” Hina says happily as she finally puts the blanket back on me. The once warm blanket now lies back on top of me, as I am now encapsulated by what feels similar to a fridge like temperature. 

“Mmmmfffffmppphhh.” I mumble as I pull the blanket over my head trying to heat myself back up, while also trying to fall back asleep.

Hina grabs the top of my blanket, and says “nope!! It’s time to get up for school now! You have a busy day today! I’m coming back up in about 10 minutes, and if you’re not awake, you’re going to be having a nice cold shower, right here in bed! Wouldn’t you love that! Breakfast will be ready in about 15 minutes, in the smaller dining room.” Hina walks out of my room, leaving the door wide open, forcing me to get up to go close it.

I hear down the hallway, “that’s a really cute dress, I’m sure someone is bound to notice you in that at the party tonight. You can’t see me, but imagine I just winked” Hina says teasingly. I think she knows something.

I blush at the comment she just made, while I basically roll out of bed, falling onto the floor sitting in a slouched position. I sit there for a few moments, dreading moving, while my half lidded eyes struggle to stay open. I eventually push myself up, one arm on the floor, and the other one on top of my bed, doing most of the work to push me back up. I stand up, and stumble to the door, and throw myself at it to close it, instead of using my arms. It makes a loud bang, one that’s much louder than I expected. I jump from the sudden noise, making me wide awake. I stretch and drag my feet across the floor, sitting myself down at my makeup desk and turning on the light surrounding the mirror. I stare at myself for a minute, looking at all the small imperfections on my face. I drag my hands down my face and put on some primer. I don’t want to go all out with makeup until my potential party tonight, so more of a natural look will work. I pick up my eyelash curler and hold it against my eyelashes for about 10 seconds and then put it back on my desk. I grab the purple tube of mascara and swipe it through my eyelashes, giving them more volume. I place the tube back down, and I look at my face for a few more moments. 

I bend down slightly, opening the middle drawer where the majority of my hair products are. My   
Straightener, hairdryer, curler and brush are all in this drawer. I pull out the black brush, and start brushing the mess that is called my hair. I constantly think about cutting it down to my shoulders since it would be much easier to manage, but I think I’d miss my long hair too much. I mean, having it down to the middle of my back does seem like overkill, but I love it too much to get rid of. Even though I have hairdressers to help me with my hair, I like doing it myself a lot more. The fact that I can control my hair to do whatever I want, without the help of someone else, and it coming out properly is so much more satisfying than just getting someone else to do it for you.

I put the brush back into the drawer and close it. I get a hair elastic and put my hair up into a high ponytail so that my hair is out of the way and much more manageable to deal with. I stand up, tucking the white chair back into the desk and turn off the light around the mirror. I turn and start walking to my closet where I put my school uniform, and start changing clothes. I take my pajamas, open the door to the closet and throw the clothes into the laundry hamper. I close the door and flatten out the yellow uniform so that any small wrinkles can unwrinkle themselves. 

I walk over to my work desk and grab the work I did, and the other work I didn’t understand into my left hand and walk over to my bag on the floor. I put the work in a small pouch that’s paper sized, and throw the rest of the junk that I took out last night, back into my bag, because who knows if I’ll need it for today. I pick up my bag, and throw it over my shoulder. I tap both my pockets to double check if I have my phone before I leave to go downstairs, because I know that if I don’t have it now, I won’t come back to grab it later. I don’t feel anything and do a quick scan of my room from the doorway to see if I can see it. I spot it sitting on my work desk next to the rest of the work sitting there. I run over, grab it and put it in my dress pocket. Now that I know that I have everything, I turn off the light, open the door and walk out into the hallway. 

“Oh y/n, I wasn’t expecting you to be out of your room, let alone out of your bed yet. I really wanted to give you a nice cold shower today, since you don’t let me do that very often anymore. Well, I don’t know what I should do with the water, and I don’t want to drink it.” Hina looks at the cup, and then immediately looks at me with a grin. She holds out the cup of water towards me, pushing my arm to try to coax me into taking the cup. 

“Nope, I’m not falling for that again. I’m not that gullible and besides, I’m not even thirsty.” I walk past Hina, ignoring the cup of water in her hand. She frowns a bit, but follows closely on my heels. I made my way downstairs, and walked into the dining room, where mom had all of her paperwork spread out in front of her and she was nibbling on a piece of toast while writing something down an open notepad. I sat down on the opposing side from where she was, so I didn’t accidentally get anything on her paperwork. Hina comes from out of nowhere with a plate of pancakes and places it in front of me, mom still not paying any attention to me sitting in front of her.

“Uh, good morning mom?” I say, with an inquisitive tone, wondering when she would finally say something. She jumps in her chair a bit, and looks up at me, taking a small bite in her toast. 

“y/n! I didn’t even realize that you walked in. I guess I was too focused on my work. How’d you sleep? There’s some stuff I want to go over with you before the party tonight.” Mom puts her pen down and looks at me, taking a bigger bite out of her toast. The party! I completely forgot! I don’t know how I forgot but, it’s still not too late to get out of it.

“I slept fine, about the same as every night.” I put a cut piece of pancake in my mouth, not wanting to talk.

“Good, that’s good. Before you go to school, I want to run a few things by you for the party tonight since I’m going to be running around when you get home. Firstly, I understand that you’re a teenager, but that doesn’t give you an excuse to, pardon my french, fuck around” I flinch at the sudden swear that leaves mom’s lips. She continues, “you are with me because you are the heir of the l/n business. You are meeting very important people who have a lot of influence in the country. You not only represent me, but the company as a whole. Secondly, I know that your friend from school will be there, but remember to talk to other people who aren’t him. It’s nice to have a familiar face around, but this is considered business. Lastly, just have a good evening. It’s going to be a good outing for the both of us. I may be a CEO, but I’m your mother first. If anything happens tonight just come looking for me.” She finishes and flashes a warm smile at me. She picks up her pen, continuing the work she was just doing. I stare into my nearly empty plate, no longer hungry.

“Hey Hina can you ask someone to bring the car around? I gotta get to school a little early and ask my teachers a couple questions.” I say as I stand up, stacking the dishes on top of each other. I look at mom, thinking that she’ll say something before I leave, maybe a passing glance, but I was poorly mistaken. Not a single one of her muscles moved to say goodbye to me, or even wave. I sigh and drag my feet towards the dining room door leading to the foyer. I walk down into the entry putting on my shoes, then stand up and sling my bag over my right shoulder. I open the door and see the silver car drive perfectly into the driveway. I walk towards it, and the driver opens his door and walks down the length of the car and opens the back seat door so that I could get into it. I take off my bag and place it beside me on the seat. The driver returns to the wheel, and gently pulls away from the house. 

The drive there was a blur, not focusing on anything except for the party later tonight, wondering what’s going to happen, how being with Kyoya for the evening will play out. How talking to future business partners will go. I shake my head, hoping that the thoughts leave my head. Only a few moments later I’m greeted by the giant school, looming over the car. I drag myself out of the car and make my way into the school, and then into my homeroom. I sit down at my desk, groaning to myself that I have to be here for another day, wishing I could be back at home. I lean back in my chair and stare at the ceiling and then a tall, dark haired boy walks over to me, his head hanging low, looking down at me.

“So y/n, I see that you’re going to the party tonight.” Kyoya smiles, and I sit properly in my chair, and turn my body towards him.

“What’s it to you that I’m going? It’s not like you care, it’s not just me going, either. And for your information, I don’t plan on staying long. This is just to make my mom happy.” I turn my head towards the side so that I don’t have to look at him. 

“Aw, what a shame. I was hoping that you could stay for the awards, seeing as your mother is receiving something. I mean, she does run one of the largest organ trading businesses in Japan, and does work very closely to my family.” He finished calmly, a boring look rested on his face while he started playing with a pen in his hands. She runs what?! An organ trading business? There’s no way that my own mother is running an illegal business without me knowing. That would be absolutely ridiculous. She cannot be running this.. this, organ thievery! You can’t tell me that she’s taking organs from innocent citizens. 

“Wait, she’s doing what?” I stand up quickly, not knowing what to do, or where to go next. I turn to the tall dark haired boy, my face falling, feeling anger, confusion and dread. 

“Looks like your mom doesn’t tell you anything, now does she?” A small smirk forms on his face. He continues, “looks like I’ll be seeing you tonight miss y/n.” He turns and walks away, leaving me in complete shock.

“You’re lying to me, Kyoya. You’re lying. Tell me the truth. She can’t be doing that.” I basically yell at him. Worry fills my voice. Tears start forming in my eyes. He has to be lying. She can’t. Not my own mother. He didn't look back, only his arm raised, giving me a wave as he walked back to his desk on the other side of the classroom.


End file.
